There 4 You"
by Sora Takenouchi2
Summary: My first Mimato fic. Please don't laugh!! Mimi goes to Japan for her break. It's Matt's B-day. Mimi gets Pregnant. What else will happen?? Will Matt take responsibility or will someone else?? R/R please if you want me to continue!! I am also thinking of a


  
  
"There 4 You"  
  
  
  
By: Sora Takenouchi  
  
  
Chapter 1: Getting Ready For The Trip  
  
  
Mimi Takichawa walked home from another boring day of school. "I so hate this weather, It is too hot!" Mimi groaned to herself out loud. "I know what you mean," Michael said. "You know what? This coming week, you know that we have off, let's go visit our friends in Japan. OK?" "Sounds great to me!" Michael replied.  
  
  
A couple minutes later, they arrived at Mimi's house. "See you tomorrow, Michael. I'll call you tonight." "OK." Mimi opened the door to her house. As usual her dad was still at work, while her mom was busy getting ready for another party. But her mom still had the time to say, "Hey honey, how was school today?" "Same old, same old. Mom, I was wondering if I could go to see my friends in Japan?" "Uh..." Her mom paused for a minute and thought. Well, I guess so. Ask your father though." Then she left into another room. Mimi started to head up to her room, happy as ever. Then she stopped quickly in her tracks. She remembered, 'That Monday of her break was Matt's B-day.' Matt was one of her best friends. She would have to get him a present. As soon as she was in her room she called Michael. "Mom said yes, don't know about Dad.." "Well, ask him tonight," Michael said. "I will, Goodbye," Mimi said into the reciever. "Bye," He said. Then they both hung up.  
  
  
About an hour later, at 4:45PM to be exact, Mimi's dad got home. "Mimi, where are you? Please come down here," He called. "Coming," She replied. Her dad was in the living room sitting under the big fan because of the bad weather they were having. "Yes, Papa?" Mimi asked. "Your mom has informed me you want to go to Japan for a couple of days this break. Is this true?" "Yes!" She said energy building up whithin her. "You have my permission." Mimi nearly knocked her father over with joy. "Thank you, thank you!!!" She screamed. "Your welcome." After she hugged him a few more thousand times, she ran up to her room to call Michael back with the news. "He said Yes!" "Good, so did my parents! Talk to you tommorow!" Then they both hung up.   
  
  
"...And have a great break. We hope it is the safest." The Announcements said before the teens of New York high poured out into the halls. Mimi ran out of Math, she had a lot of packing to do. She hurried home, Michael chasing after her. "Wait up, Mimi. Some people arn't as fast as you." "Oh, sorry Michael, I'm just so excited. I wonder where we will be staying?? At a hotel or friends??" Before she knew it she was at her house again today. "Bye, Michael. I'll call you tonight with arrangements." She ran in her house and up to her room, 'what to pack, what to pack?'   
  
  
After awhile, Mimi picked what she wanted to pack. Two summer dresses, her normal outfit (white skirt, read and blue shirt w/ a star, white boots, ect.), some shorts, and more. She then went to the store to pick Matt a present out. "I don't know what to get...Ugh" So she finally decided to make him a cake. So she bought the cake mix and headed home.  
  
  
When she got home she made him a double-chocolate cake. She knew that was his favorite. She put extra icing and sprinkles all over it. While she was making the cake she relized something. Would Matt notice her. He hadn't seen her since the Digi-World days. She now had the Pink hair with Yellow stars hair du. Except right now it was in a ponytail. Well, maybe he will like the new style. She tossed the thoughts out of her mind and went to call Sora.  
  
  
"Sora, it's Mimi. I was wondering if me and Michael can stay the night for a couple of nights during this break??" "Yeah sure, my mom was wondering if you wanted to come over, but I'll have to ask about Michael.." (PAUSE) "She said it's ok!" "Thanx, when can we come?" "She said tomorrow till Wensday!" "Okay I'll tell Michael!"  
  
  
"Michael, she said yes...Michael?" "I can't go, my mom changed her mind." Then there was a click. Mimi felt sorry for Michael, but she called Sora back up and told her the news. "...oh sorry, well G2G" "Bye" (Click)   
'Ok, well better tell mom and dad' She hurried downstairs to tell the news.  
  
Afterwards, Mimi got the cake out of the oven and into a container. "Now that's ready, she said to herself, I am going to get some sleep for tomorrow." I t was 9:00PM, She had lost time.  
  
How will the plain trip go.....What will her stay be like.....R/R and I'll write more!!!! 


End file.
